How to flirt with Percy Weasley
by kaleidoscope.eyes.painted.mind
Summary: My name is Oliver Wood, and I have vowed that by the end of this year, I will be dating Percy Weasley. What have I done?
1. Hello, my name is Oliver Wood

Disclaimer: You think I'm J.K. Rowling? I'm touched, but no.

A/N: Not compliant with Canon, or anything like that. Please R&R.

* * *

I am so done with this. It's Sixth Year, and he still hasn't realised.

Oh yeah, context. My name is Oliver Wood, and for some strange reason, you are experiencing my life through my point of view, with me as a narrator. Don't ask me how, Percy's the smart one.

And I'm thinking about him again. Merlin, I have to stop this. I can't let him get into my head.

Once again, I'll provide some context. I share a dormitory with Percy Weasley. We are the only Gryffindors in our year. He's tall, has blue eyes unlike most of his siblings, he doesn't play quidditch and he's a giant nerd, but we're best mates.

Oh yeah, and there's the fact that I've had a crush on him since 2nd year.

It might've been earlier than that, but that's when I realised that I liked him holding my hand or giving me a back massage a little too much.

(Side-note: That boy gives _really_ good back massages.)

But despite my blatantly obvious crush, he hasn't realised yet. And he says I'm oblivious. I'm also completely rubbish at being subtle, apparently, but he hasn't noticed my small attempts at flirting. And judging by how many fangirls (and some boys) I have, I'm certainly not bad at flirting.

Therefore, this year, I am going to try my best to get Percy Weasley to fall for me. Otherwise, I will try to get over him and move on with my life. Let's see how this goes, shall we?


	2. On the train

I always get a little confused when I enter the platform. I shouldn't have a problem with it, but it's the one thing that's confused me more that anything about Hogwarts. The strangest thing is, I don't understand why it confuses me. I guess I'll never know. Huh, I feel like I'm coming to that conclusion a lot recently.

I'm waiting patiently for him to arrive. Well, I say patiently, I'm pacing and counting down the minutes until the train arrives. Only 3 left. Damn the Weasley clan and their habit of being late.

I've decided to distract myself. But how? I'll doodle something, that might help. But what to draw? Ok, a person. But who? I'll draw Alicia, she's chatting to her parents a few metres away. I don't think she's noticed me, but even if she has she hasn't said hi. Not that I mind much anyway, I'll run into her on the train no doubt.

Wait a minute. A flash of red hair in the crowd...It's Percy's sister. Which means he's here. Yes, there he is; he's talking George. Or Fred, I can't tell from here. The train is pulling up now, I make my way over. He's smiling. Merlin, he's gorgeous when he smiles like that. Has he had a haircut? It looks shorter. It's still unbearably hot. And he's still taller than me, dammit.

'Hey Ol, nice summer?'

Crapcrapcrap, he's talking! Say something casual, say anything!

'Uh, yeah, fine. You?'

I mentally facepalm immediately afterwards. Nice going Oliver, real smooth.

'I guess it was alright. Come on, let's find a compartment before they're all full.'

And we're walking onto the train, lugging our trunks, my broom and his Owl. Miraculously, he hasn't noticed my incredibly awkward small talk, and pretty soon we're in a compartment discussing what we both did over the summer. Apparently, his brothers had invited Harry over to stay. Percy was always very reserved around Harry, which I couldn't understand. I'd always got on reasonably well with him, but I suppose I had more of a chance to know him, being his captain.

I change the subject to Quidditch. Percy isn't much of a player, but he loves to watch Quidditch. Also, he's an excellent strategist. He designs quite a few of my plays, and always gives good advice on where to position the team. His posture changes, and he suddenly seems far more focused on what's happening. Within a few minutes, we're planning new techniques to introduce in practices. This goes on for about an hour, then Angelina and Katie come in.

'Hey Ol, Percy, how are you guys?' Katie says, sitting next to Percy while Angelina falls into a seat next to me.

'Trolley's nearly here, might wanna get your money out.' Angelina adds. Percy holds up a peanut butter sandwich and smiles. I pull out some money. I know what I'm going to buy anyway. A large pack of Bertie Botts, some chocolate frogs, 2 cauldron cakes, a pumpkin pasty and a couple of packs of Droobles. It seems like a lot, but I always save everything except the pasty for School. Every year since 3rd year, on the first night back, I invite Angie, Katie and Alicia up to our dorm, and we have a feast of everything we bought on the train/ brought from home/ smuggled from dinner. It's really awesome.

I buy the food when the trolley-witch comes 'round, then I stuff in all into my trunk. It sits in the smaller compartment, along with several packets of Oreos, 3 tubes of Pringles and a large bottle of Coke. Muggles do really have some great food.

The girls leave for a bit to change into their robes, and Percy and I do the same. It gives me a chance to catch glimpses of his smooth, tall, freckled body. After a summer of nothing, it's incredible to see him again. And yes, before you go all weird on me, I know it's creepy to look at your best mate/ long-term crush as he changes, but I'm just trying to sooth my thoughts, to tell myself I'm with him again, after two awful months with nothing but letters and photographs to connect us. I missed him, not just as a crush, but as a best-friend.

That doesn't matter though. We're together again now, and I can see his smile up close, hear his laughter properly. That's what's really important.

* * *

A/N: A review questioned when I'm going to upload. The answer: there is no real update schedule, as I am incredibly lazy and there is the issue of school. However, I will try to upload often, as I know how how annoying it can be when someone doesn't. Please R&R with feedback, advice, and any questions you have. I can use that to improve my writing. Thanks for reading, y'all.


	3. Apologies-Not a chapter

Apologies for the extremely long wait. My Laptop has been broken for ages, and so I haven't been able to update or post. I am incredibly sorry, and intend to publish a new chapter as soon as I can. I'm also doing a Dramione to celebrate my friends birthday because she's awesome. Her username on FictionPad is ThatEmoInTheCorner, and she writes fabbylusly. So look forward to that, and once again my apologies for the wait.

-Catherine


	4. Well that just happened

Time really flies. It's now 3 weeks into term and my plan has begun. Stage 1: Flirt. And I think it's going well.

Well, sort of. Because we've always been close friends, to him the flirting is just normal. But I have been more winky, and I think he's noticed. Anyway, right now flirting is off limits because we're in transfiguration and I will kill myself if McGonagall catches me daydreaming again. Okay, we're doing practical work now. I'm paired up with a Hufflepuff. I can't remember his name though, I've only spoken to him twice before. I think he's called Jake, though.

'Hey, so what're we doing then?' I ask him, hoping he'll be able to fill in what I missed when I zoned out.

'I have no idea mate. Hey, Sophie, Faith, what're we doing?' He asks, turning to the girls behind us.

'Joe, you idiot, do you never listen? We're transfiguring a tea-towel, which you should have collected, into a stuffed animal.' The one on the right says, giving him an exasperated look as she pulls her brown hair back into a loose ponytail. His name is Joe, then. He thanks her, and goes to collect our tea-towel. I'm annoyed, because this is O.W.L. stuff, not N.E.W.T. level, but we have to revise it for our written tests.

I muddle through the class, Joe doing just as badly. He's not bad to talk to, but he's not exactly my new best mate. At the end, we've done it acceptably, according to McGonagall, even if our stuffed Hamster does still have an embroidered pattern on it.

The rest of the day goes on the same, until at dinner a bomb explodes.

Not literally, obviously. But it certainly felt that way, because I ended confessing to basically the entire Gryffindor table that I'm gay.

It starts with Angelina and Alicia interrogating me as usual, trying to find out who I fancy. Until my concentration slips for a second, and instead of saying 'she', or even 'they', I say 'he'.

And all hell breaks loose. Alicia goes wide eyed and says, rather loudly, 'He?'. Angelina shushes her, but it's too late, people are starting to look at us.

'Yes, alright! I'm gay.' I hiss at her, giving her my best death stare.

'What! You're gay!?' Fred and George say, completely in Unison, gawking at me.

I storm off, people whispering behind me about what just happened. Honestly, I just want to melt into my bed forever. I throw myself on my bed back in the dorm, put on some muggle band that Percy's obsessed with, and lie on the bed, willing myself to fall asleep and let myself deal with it in the morning. But it won't work, because I'm far too awake for that.

'Ol?'

I don't have to look to know who it is.

'Katie, go away, I don't want to talk.'

'Well I do, and you need to talk to someone even if you don't want to. I'm probably not you're first choice at the moment, but I'm here, so I'll have to do. Unless you want me to get Percy or someone else...'

'No, I'll talk with you.'

'Ok, so how long have you known, and what's going on now.'

And suddenly I'm gushing, letting out all the stuff that I've kept in for so long. Man, that girl is far too insightful for her own good. After about 30 minutes, she gets up to leave.

'Where are you going?' I ask.

'Dinner's over, I should be getting to my dormitory. Besides, Percy'll be up any minute and I don't think he'd feel particularly happy having me in here whilst he's getting into bed.'

And she leaves, and I'm alone again. I lie on my bed, only half conscious. I'm vaguely aware of hearing the door open and listening to Percy get into bed. I'm not sure what time I get to sleep, and when I wake up the next morning I can't remember if I was asleep enough to dream.

* * *

A/N: Sophie, Faith and Joe are all my own Characters, they are not Canon. Thank you to all who have Read and Reviewed, and of course Reviews are always appreciated. Thank you and Goodbye.


	5. Just another day

Disclaimer: I am not J.K Rowling, as I'm sure you know by now.

A/N: My friend is now on this site! Yaayy! Her username is xvenomx, and as mention before, she is fantabbytastic at writing and always provides me with inspiration. She actually pushed me to stop being lazy and update this chapter. Anyway, check her out, she writes really well. Also, I have another friend (I'm so popular! Two friends!) who writes on Wattpad, her username on there is xdeathxnotex, and she is amazing. Check her out too. And now without further ado, the chapter.

* * *

I swear, Percy will drive me to an early grave. That boy is far too sexy for his own good. I cannot deal with this much more.

I'm just minding my own business, studying on my bed, when he walks out of the shower in nothing but a towel! He then proceeds to bend over to get some clothes in his trunk, giving me a perfect view of his arse! So now, not only is my member a bit too happy, I had to exit awkwardly, to avoid him noticing my… situation. I'm down by the lake now, sitting in the shade of a large beech tree. My trusty boner-kill has worked once again, so I can actually focus on Charms. Finally, time for some hardcore cramming.

A few hours pass, and then some one settles next to me. I don't have to look to know who it is, I can tell from the ungraceful thud. That boy has no grace at all. He's like a baby deer trying to walk.

'Ol, you okay? You've been very… off recently. Did I do something?'

Yes, you became even more perfect.

'Nah, you didn't do anything. I think it's just stress, you know? N.E.W.T.'s instead of O.W.L.'s, we have to work even harder. Well, you don't, but common people like me do.'

'Stop it Ol, you know how hard I had to work to get those grades. Besides, it's not like you're stupid. You got perfectly good grades and you know it.'

'Ugh, well if I study and more I think my brain will explode. I need to take a break. Do you want to go down to the kitchens and get some cake?' That always works. If there's one thing that boy can't resist, it's cake.

'Do you even have to ask?'

I stand up and offer him my hand. He takes it and stands up, almost tripping over his feet in the process. Laughing, we race each other to kitchens. It's always interesting racing Percy around the castle. I'm faster, but he knows loads of shortcuts. I think it's a combination of being related to Fred and George, and his Prefect rounds. When I finally reach the painting, he's not there. I tickle the pear. I can't wait to see his face when he realises I finally beat him. I open the door, and walk in. A house elf greets us, and I ask for the usual. He nods, bows, and walks toward the oven. A minute or so later, Percy walks in, panting slightly. When he sees me, he stops and blinks at me.

'You beat me? Damn, I knew I should have taken the other passage.'

'You know what that means Perce, I get to choose what we eat next time.'

'I don't get why that's the forfeit Ol, you always choose the same thing and I like Lemon Cake.'

'Well I can't be bothered to change it. Plus, Lemon cake is perfection, and you'd never choose it if I removed the forfeit.'

'My point is, it's a bit redundant.'

'Never mind, let's just eat cake and chill.'

'I like that plan.'

And so we do that. And for an hour or two, things stop being awkward between us. It's just like old times again. It's at moments like that I think that I really could make it work with Percy. We'd be a great couple. But then I remind myself that I have a great friendship with him, and I don't want to muck it up, so I'll keep it quiet.

'Ol, are you listening? Dinner's soon, we should probably head up rather than staying down here.'

'Ok, fine, let's go then.'

Dinner goes down rather uneventfully. I chat to the team and give out the new training schedules, and Percy docks some points because some Hufflepuff was insulting Ginny. It's cute to see Percy being defensive of his siblings. It's just a shame they don't seem to like him. When we head up to our dorm, I collapse onto my bed. I feel like it could just melt into my pillow. And as I drift out of consciousness, I vaguely register Percy wishing me good night. As I dream, I think of him and his gorgeous smile and his awkward yet sexy body.


	6. What the hell?

A/N: This chapter is really lame, I know, but it's just a stupid little plot that jumped into my head while I was on the way back from school.

* * *

I come out of the changing rooms, feeling a lot cleaner than when we came in from practice. Mud is the worst thing ever. Especially when you nosedive and stop at the last minute, but you overestimated so you slide backwards off it and fall into said mud. And then your team-mates all jump on top of you and shout 'DOG PILE!'. Not that that happened or anything. Ahem. Anyway, I finished practice early, so that got them off me.

I head out, then pause. Percy is usually waiting for me. Why isn't he waiting? Eh, he probably had homework to do. I head up to the dorm, and when I open it, what I see shocks me out of my senses.

Percy is on his bed, an is being thoroughly kissed by… is that Cedric Diggory!

I don't think they noticed me enter, so I quietly shut the door. Then I run far, far away. Far away. All the way to the lake, and around the lake 3 times far away. Then I collapse, because that was tiring. I think I need to do… something. Anything that isn't thinking about those two. Wait a second. Percy was with Cedric. Cedric is a guy. That means Percy fancies guys. This is great! He fancies guys! I have a shot!

Except… he's probably dating Cedric. Yep, that's a problem. I'm back to where I was before. Alright, screw thinking, I need food. And sleep, but the dorm isn't an option right now. Oh crap, what's going to happen the next time I see him? Will I have to bring it up? Oh god! I'm thinking too much. Right now I need curry. Curry is my stress food.

I stroll down to the Kitchens. There's no point in running there because I'm not racing, and I'm still tired as hell.

I eat my comfort curry. Bengal Fish curry. My favourite, because it's one of those days. I need to go to the Library now, because it's something to do. Plus, they brought in a load of really cool Muggle murder novels recently, and they're awesome. I got Percy to buy me a bunch over the summer, but they're in my trunk. So I head down, and pick out one called 'Wish Me Dead.' Looks promising. I sit down to read it. Before I can get onto the 3rd page however, Angelina comes running up to me. What is it now?

'Ol, the match next week is cancelled. Ravenclaw can't play, something about an injured beater. We need to reschedule our practices, Madame Hooch insists. Come on, we need to book the pitch before the other houses.'

'K, lets go then.' I sigh, realising I'm not going to get out of this.

By the time everything's sorted, it's dinner, but for once I'm not hungry. I head up to the dorm. I think they'll be gone by now. I hope.

I walk in and flop down on my bed. I'm too tired for anything else, but I can't fall asleep, so lying here is really my only option. At least until…

'Ol? I think we need to talk about earlier.'

Crap. He knows.

'You saw, huh.'

'Yeah, and I bet you have a lot of questions. I'll try and answer two now: Yes I'm gay, but no, Cedric and I aren't dating.'

'Then why?'

'He was questioning, I volunteered. He's pretty much straight though.'

'Ok then.'

'Are you okay Ol, you seem distracted?'

'I'm fine Percy, honestly.'

'If you say so.'

Then he collapses back onto his bed, and shuts the curtains, and I'm left thinking that I really need to stop being so awkward around him. But right now, what's important is sleep. Everything else can wait until the morning.

* * *

A/N: The dog pile thing is totally something that I would do. Please R&R, peeps. So long and goodnight.


	7. Percy Weasley: Cuddle Bunny

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I've had a buttload of homework, and an English assessment to prepare for. But I'm back, and I hope it was worth the wait. Also, I finally wrote a chapter over 1,000 words! Can I haz cookies now? Additionally, I just got over 1,000 views on the story, which is more than I've ever had, so to all of y'all for reading. Please review, leave comments and suggestions/prompts. And now, on with the Perciver.

* * *

The first match of the season is coming up, and I'm nervous as hell. I really want to do well this year. Last year we didn't win, due to… unfortunate circumstances, but this year is the year. I can feel it. I really want to do well. I've only got this year and next year to win the cup, and I'll be damned if Slytherin are going to keep stealing our glory. Everyone really thought we'd lost everything when Charlie left, but then Harry came along, and this year I think we really have a chance.

'Ol, snap out of it. You're in your own little world.' Oh crap, what were we talking about?

'Sorry Angelina, just thinking about Quidditch.'

'Do you ever think about anything else? Besides a certain red-headed prefect, of course.'

Balls. She knows.

'Keep your voice down. I assume Katie told you then?' That girl. Compassionate and helpful she may be, but she is also a huge gossip. And a sassy little bitch when someone insults her. Maybe I won't raise this with her.

'Yep. I know all about how you want to get down and dirty with the Perfect Prefect.' Oh she is EVIL.

'I do not want to get 'Down and Dirty' with him. That's just wrong. And for the record, I wish a fiery death upon you and Katie.'

'Aww, Ollie, we love you too.'

'Shut up. And don't call me Ollie.'

'Whatever you say Ollie. I'm going to Dinner. Care to join me, or are you going to starve yourself because you're too distracted to think about food?'

'Who says I'd starve myself?'

'Whenever you miss a meal, you always get really hungry. And I'm saying this for my sake as well as yours, because you are the biggest PMS-crazed bitch when you're hungry.'

I hate you Angelina.

* * *

Sleep is good. I like sleep. Sleep is my friend. Winter Mornings are not my friend. They're cold, dark and generally not comfortable. But, there are advantages. Namely a drowsy and half-asleep Percy climbing into my bed, mumbling something about 'Too cold, need warmth, need your bed.' And friends who don't judge us for it. So, you know, if cold winter mornings mean my crush crawling into my bed and snuggling up to me like a little ginger cuddle bunny, I'm not complaining. A cute, tall, skinny cuddle bunny. With gorgeous eyes and soft skin.

'Ol, are you okay? You seem distracted.' I'm definitely distracted. Well, that's one word for it. My main feeling right now is that I'd like to jump him.

'I'm fine, honestly. Come on, lets get up and get dress. I dibs first shower!'

'Ol, you do this every time. Please?' Oh god, he's pouting. That should be illegal. He looks far too good for that to be legal.

'No Perce, I called it. Do you want we to stink up the room?'

'Fine, just go and have your stupid shower.' That is what I had planned. But it would probably be better if I had a cold shower. A very cold shower.

'If you don't go in the next 5 seconds, I'm stealing your turn.

'Alright, I'm going, calm yourself.' I need to calm myself too.

* * *

A shower and a breakfast later, I'm stiing in Charms next to a girl called Cliona. She's a Slytherin, but she seems pretty cool. Just… slightly psychotic. She's talking to her Ravenclaw friend, and they're talking about murder. I think they're debating the pros and cons of Machetes and Chainsaws. I am very worried. We're practicing our Patronuses. I've always loved mine. A Daschund. It's the cutest thing ever. Cliona's is a wolf, and her friend's (Catherine?) is a Falcon. It makes sense to be honest. Percy's is the funniest thing ever. It's an Ostrich wearing spectacles. A great reflection on his personality. I teased him mercilessly when I first found out.

'Um, dude? Class is over, you can go.' The Ravenclaw girl is talking.

'Catherine, let's just go, he'll realise in a minute.' So her name was Catherine. Ok then. At least she seems like a decent person. Even if she discuses murder and death in detail.

'Oh, thanks.' I pack up and leave. I have a free period right now, and I plan to do some revision. And plan some moves for the upcoming game. Not looking forward to either, but they've got to be done. Revision is, well, revision, and planning out tactics for games always gets me worked up and stressed.

* * *

The rest of the day was rather inconsequential, so I'll skip over that. Man, narrating to you guys really helps put parts of my life into context. Is that weird? I feel like that's weird. Whatever, it's happening anyway so it doesn't matter. Now it's time to eat after-dinner ice-cream, because I'm hungry. I'm having coffee flavour, Perce is having pistachio. I don't get his obsession with Pistacio ice-cream, but if he likes it then whatever. Ice-cream and chat. It's a good plan. And if I'm lucky tonight, his bed will be too cold again. (Yes I am aware of how creepy that sounded, but I'm allowed to wish things.)

Chatting with Percy is always great. Sometimes we talk about stupid and pointless things, and sometimes we talk about really deep stuff. Either way, he gets really animated, and it's great to watch. He also has some very interesting opinions and world views, and he is surprisingly open-minded. You wouldn't think so, but he is. If he gets into the ministry, I really think he could make some important changes in the Wizarding world.

After an in-depth discussion about why religious discrimination is wrong, we crawl into our separate beds. But I end up getting my wish, because around 1:00 I wake up due to a cold body snuggling against me. I give him a questioning look, and he just gives me a pleading look. I sigh and turn over. To be fair, I'm acting like I'm just putting up with him, but I am definitely liking his body pressed up against mine. I can't form any more logical thoughts at this time in my state of half-sleep. I just lie there, sinking into a state of unconsciousness. And I'm probably just daydreaming, but as I drift off, I swear I can feel something pressing against my leg.

* * *

A/N: I can't help but think that these chapters are becoming more and more questionable.


	8. Sugary kisses

I wrote this at midnight a few days ago because I realised I hadn't updated in outrageously long. Sorry for the garbage. Shout out to all my friends for pushing me to update.

* * *

Alright! School is over, and I can look forward to Christmas at Hogwarts. First thing on my agenda though is the upcoming Hogsmeade trip. Perce and I are going to hit Honeydukes hard. We need to stock up for tonight. We're planning to stay up and watch muggle TV late. We're lucky that we have a TV in the dorm, because my parents are amazing and sent it last year.

We're walking down to the village right now, and I'm practically salivating at the thought of some of the sweets we're getting. Percy is turning towards me, and he's snickering to himself.

'Erm, what's so funny?'

'I think this is the longest we've spent together without you saying something.'

'Probably is to be honest. Hey, we're here.'

We walk in, and he immediately heads for the fudge. That boy is too predictable. But then again, I guess I'm also pretty predictable.

We end up spending about an hour choosing everything. Hey, you've got to have lots of good snacks for a TV marathon. We head down to the shrieking shack for a bit and chill, but all too soon the day is over and we need to head back to the castle.

After dinner, from which we both smuggled many cookies (Because seriously, the house elves make great cookies. You don't even know), we're setting up. We're making a sort of sofa/fort/bed out of duvets, pillows, cushions, blankets and a huge inflatable lilo. It's super comfy.

About an hour into the marathon, we're watching re-runs of a show called 'Doctor Who.' Percy told me it was great and that he watched it all the time with his dad. I can see what he means, it's pretty good. I turn towards him to reach for some of the Firewhiskey we got off Fred and George, to realise he's slightly tipsy. Of course he is, bloody lightweight.

'Heeeeh, Ollie, you look blurry. Look, he just exploded the robot thingy! Wowww.' He's like a small child tipsy, it's adorable.

'Alright Percy, that's enough alchohol. And don't call me Ollie.'

'But it suits you. Your hair looks nice like that. It's all messed up.' He slurs. He's very close to me now, and he's trying to swipe at my hair. He gets rather touchy feely. 'You look pretty like this Ollie. And you look really pretty when you're playing Quidditch.'

I'm sure I was just about to say something really sensible and friendly, but it got cut off because I had a mouthful of prefect. I'm frozen unable to do anything, but he doesn't seem to notice. Then, his tongue swipes against my mouth and all sense of normal is lost. I'm vaguely aware of flinching, and he must have taken that wrong because he pulls back suddenly, apologising.

'Uhh, I'm sorry.' He stands up unsteadily and makes his way over to his bed, where he pulls the curtains tightly shut.

Well damn. I don't think my muscles would react if I tried to stand up, so I may as well sleep here. As I get ready to sleep, I wonder if Percy will remember this in the morning. If he doesn't, I won't mention it.

* * *

This is utter rot, but please R&R with prompts. Please?


	9. here I come, once again

**Hi. I forgot about this for a while, so maybe it's best that I had the sense of mind to put it on hiatus for a bit. Honestly, looking back on my writing it's not my best work but I don't want to delete it because firstly I know there's a few people who like this story, and secondly it has a place in my heart because it was my first multi-chapter I was proud of. I'll try and continue it as best I can for those who haven't given up completely, but updates will probably be quite slow. I'll try and make the story the best I can but I can't make any definite promises for quality. Thanks to those who read this and said sweet stuff because you made me smile a lot. And now I'll stop rambling and let you read.**

Hey again. So, it's been awhile I suppose. Sorry about that. I just haven't really been in the mood to narrate much recently. In all honesty, there hasn't been much to narrate.

I wish I could see into that head of his. That brilliant, beautiful head. So much knowledge and intelligence and yet such a mystery. He's so perceptive, too bloody perceptive, but it seems like he sees through everything except me.

You know what, fuck this. It's been too bloody long and I'm sick and tired of pining like an idiot. I've got to get him to talk, if even just to get an answer.

Why won't he look at me anymore? Why won't he give me even the smallest hint of something, that lets me know I haven't royally fucked up once again.

And so I do what I have to; wait. I wait through classes, and meals, and practice, and his prefect duties. It all just feels like waiting, the build until the big finale. It won't be the end, that's not how it works. But right now, it definitely feels like it.


	10. this might just be it

**I don't know what I'm going to do with this chapter, I'll just go where it takes me really.**

And finally, he's here, at 5 minutes to midnight, worn and sleepy, eyes dull and glazed with stress and lack of sleep.

"Percy."

He spins suddenly to face me. He looks as if he'll snap, but he just sighs and sits on his bed.

"What do you want, Oliver."

"You to acknowledge my existence! Percy, you've been giving me nothing for weeks. I'm sick of not talking, I'm sick you avoiding me, I'm sick of all of this. Just tell me what this is."

"I think it's perfectly clear what's going on."

"Not to me! What do you want me to do Percy! Tell me what this is."

"Does it really need saying?"

His voice is wavering slightly. I don't know what to make of it.

"Oliver. I don't know what you want from me. An apology? Some bollocks about how I didn't mean it? Because I might not have been in my right mind, but I meant it, and I'm not sorry. I can't be sorry for it. And I get it, you don't 'like' me, or any of that. I'm a big boy, I'll get over it."

Oh that bastard. That complete and utter bloody bastard. Of course he's got it all backwards. Doesn't he... wait, no, I should probably be saying this out loud.

"Trust you to get it all the wrong way around."

I cross the room, and sit down on the bed next to him, and I look into those eyes for the first time in weeks. They're confused, and tired, and so hurt and I just want him to stop looking like that. So I take a chance, and I kiss him.

He's warm, and his lips are slightly rough, and he's nothing like anything I've ever known before. Because he's a boy.

No. Because he's Percy.

I'm kissing Percy.

It feels like coming home.

He pulls away, shaking slightly and looking scared.

"What was that?"

I shrug. I don't really know how to answer.

"Oliver, if you're going to do that, you've got to mean it."

"I mean it."

He nods slightly, and then we're kissing again. It's lazy, and slow, and pretty cliche if I'm honest, but it's nice. There's a lot of feelings there, years of them.

It was worth the wait.


	11. so long and goodnight

So, this is it then. I suppose there's nothing more to say. Isn't this how all the novels? I've got the girl (or guy in this case), I'm happy, everything's sunshine and happiness.

Well, I wish I could say it was.

Nothing's ever perfect, everyone knows that. We'll have our up's and down's, Percy and I. It's only natural. Who even knows about the future and all that. But he's mine, and I'm his, and right now I'm pretty bloody content.

This is where I stop narrating I suppose. All stories have to come to an end, even if we don't want them to. After a while it's all the same thing over and over. But it was a pretty great story huh? And it'll continue past this, but I'll leave the rest to your imagination. It's your story now. (Pretty philosophical for just a Quidditch player, eh?)

Thanks for sharing this with me. It was a lot of fun.

 **This is dumb but I'm really sad now. I loved this story, I still will to be honest, it's really special to me. Sorry for the unbelievable amount of sap, but that's pretty much how I feel right now. Thanks for reading, and for the support I got for this because it made me feel really good. Request any other stories or pairings you'd like me to write if you want, and cheers once again.**

 **Bye.**


End file.
